Hermione Granger: Resident Bookworm
by Raingypsy
Summary: Drabble. Oneshot. Frusturated at Ron's ignorance, Hermione gets her wand in a knot.


_Pure Drabble I wrote when boredom was threatening to drive me insane. I'm absolutely squirming with excitement about the upcoming Harry Potter movie. It looks awesome. Anyway, I'm digressing. Please read and let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer - Anything you recognize is the marvellous J.K Rowling's._

* * *

Hermione Granger had never been in a predicament in which the careful reading of a book couldn't solve. Until now. Now she was faced with losing not just one of her best friends, but the friend that as of late, she had started to develop feelings for. What frustrated Hermione, apart from him being completely oblivious to her feelings, was that she couldn't understand why they had even begun arguing.

'Ronald, for Merlin's sake. Chew with your mouth closed,' Hermione had snipped that morning, before quickly returning to the Potions textbook she was reading. Ron had swallowed half of the partially chewed food and turned to her.

'Hey Hermione,' he said whilst prodding her arm. She sighed and regretfully drew her attention away from the book.

'What is it?' she snapped, her glare, a contrast with his mischievous grin.

'Do you like seafood?'

'Yes, I suppose,' she replied her forehead furrowed, trying to see the relevance of the question.

Suddenly Ron opened his mouth wide, a mix of partially chewed sausage, kippers and toast, on his tongue.

Hermione yelped in disgust.

'Show some maturity please, Ronald' she said furiously before returning to her book.

'What?' Ron laughed, 'You said you liked seafood.'

Nudging Harry to get his attention, Ron continued 'Didn't she Harry. She said she liked seafood!'

Harry, seeing Hermione's glower and careful not to cause anymore conflict simply shrugged before turning rather too enthusiastically to talk to Neville about their Herbology assignment.

'So,' Ron said rather deviously draping an arm over Hermione's shoulders.

'What are you doing tonight?' he asked her.

Hermione flushed with pleasure at Ron's contact. _Why was Ron asking? _Hermione thought to herself, _Could he possibly want to do something with me she hoped._

'Why do you ask?' she asked, careful not to sound to excited at the prospect of a date.

'I was wondering, that because your so lovely, would you do my Charms homework for me?' he asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Hermione instantly drew away from Ron. She didn't know what hurt more. The fact that Ron's thoughts were completely different to her own or the fact that after several years being his friend, she was foolish enough to think he would ever ask for anything else.

'What's wrong?' Ron asked, noticing she was upset.

'Nothing, Nothing at all' Hermione practically yelled, causing several heads to turn in her direction.

'Are you busy tonight?' he asked 'Because it isn't due till Friday.' With that remark, Hermione cracked.

'Did it ever occur to you Ronald that I might have something better to do than homework every night?'

'Like what?' Ron scoffed, 'The Library closes at night, you know'

'Is that all you see me as?' she cried hysterically 'A bookworm with no other life than studying?'

'Well, I, ah' Ron stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

'No of course you wouldn't' she continued 'Your just a stupid, ignorant male who hasn't got a clue about females!'

'Hermione, settle down.' Ron said, nervously looking around at the interested faces staring at Hermione. 'What's gotten into you?'

'I like you Ronald' she blurted out, 'And your to stupid to even see it.'

Hermione stood up abruptly, quickly grabbing her bag and scarf. Giving Ron one last glare, she marched from the Great Hall, her bushy hair bouncing as she went.

After Hermione's departure, the great hall was abuzz with gossip about her outburst.

Ron, still trying to overcome the shock, sighed and leant back on the chair.

'You might want to breathe sometime soon, little brother' Fred leaned over and said.

'Ickle Ronnekins has himself an admirer' George added.

Harry joined in on the laughter, despite Ron's rising colour.

'She's one wild woman' Fred remarked after the laughter had died down.

Ron, who still hadn't spoken, simply nodded in agreement, before proceeding to bang his head on the table.

After an afternoon spent moping in her dormitory, Hermione glanced at the clock and noting the time, decided she still had several hours before she normally went to bed. It was 11.37 precisely and despite her best efforts, Hermione couldn't help but think she had wasted a whole afternoon stewing, when she could have been studying. She had made a resolution that afternoon to spend less time studying and spend more time finding new friends and activities. So far, it had been one afternoon and she was already itching to open her Charms textbook and begin the homework. Glancing around at the three other girls in the dormitory, she noticed they were all nearly ready to go to sleep. Quickly snatching up her textbooks, she rushed out of the room, ignoring the questions asking where she was going. She rushed down the steps and launched herself into the dark common room. Unfortunately it wasn't empty, as she had hoped. Instead a red haired boy sat in an armchair, hunched over a piece of parchment. He looked up when she entered.

'Ron' Hermione said sharply, 'What on earth are you doing?'

'Charms Homework,' Ron replied holding up the piece of ink spotted parchment.

'But why? It isn't due till Friday'

'Well it could be because a girl yelled at me this afternoon and told me to do it myself. Or it could be because I was hoping she would come here tonight so I could tell her what an arse I've been.'

Hermione stood in the doorway, unable to speak.

'Look Hermione' Ron said getting up and striding across the room towards her.

'I'm sorry for being such a jerk. The truth is, you are a bookworm and you do study a lot more than any normal person'

Hermione raised her eyebrows at his words.

'If your trying to apologize, your doing an awful job of it'

'You didn't let me finish' he said 'You are a bookworm and you do study to much _but _if you didn't do these things, you wouldn't be Hermione Granger and quite frankly I don't think I'd fancy you as much as I do if you were any different.'

'You fancy me?' Hermione said, her heart skipping a beat.

'Always have, Always will. Just took the words of a beautiful girl to convince me I wouldn't be rejected if I asked her out.'

Hermione smiled widely.

'I'm supposed to be angry at you Ronald' she scolded.

'Well, you'll have plenty of time to catch up on that anger if you agree to be my girlfriend' he asked hopefully.

Grinning even larger than before, Hermione stepped in and kissed Ron on the lips. After a moment of shock Ron began to respond, pulling Hermione in at the waist and running his hands through her hair.

'I take it that's a yes?' he said, breaking momentarily from the kiss.

Hermione didn't answer, simply pulled Ron back towards her.

Her kiss said it all.

* * *

A/N - Awww. Ain't love grand? Review and you will make my night!


End file.
